Thavarad
Thavarad is a Bypaldian First introduced into Monster Hunter Dragon Milennium. Physciology Thavarad is a large Bypaldians with dark grey skinned body and has a tail. Tiny spikes appear on the back of the monster. Their arms are large long and also have small spikes on them. Its head is covered in bone hard plates and the eyes are deep in the skull for protection. The tail has tiny spikes and isn't that long. It also has 4 toes: two in the center, a smaller toe on the outside and one additional toe that juts backwards. Behavior Thavarad are extremely aggressive predators that attack anything in it's territory. They have been known to battle Berukyurosu over territory but often loses these battles. Health *G Rank: 100.560 HP Ecological Information Position in the Food Chain Thavarad Occupy a rather high place in the food chain due to their strength, size, and speed. They can easily take down smaller prey and even monsters like Barroth and Qurupeco, They are often disturbed by larger predators and their own kind most are for territory and food. Behavior towards Other Monsters Thavarad will always attack smaller monsters if they get to close or sometimes when the small monster doesn't do anything Thavarad will still attack the smaller monster. Sometimes it also attacks larger monsters such as Berukyurosu or Barroth but only when fighting over territory or over food. Tracks Thavarad can leave a variety of tracks behind. These include large footprints which can be found on the ground, Burnt Corpse which can be found on the ground, Large scratch marks which can be found on the ground and the walls and weird black goo which can be found on the ground. Specific Locale Interactions It doesn't have any specific locale interactions Special Behavior It doesn't have any Special Behavior Cutscenes Location:Gorge Quest:A Fierce battle in the gorge. Synopsis: As the hunter enters area 6 of the gorge, they see a Pariapuria eating meat when it suddenly turns its attention in the direction of the hunter. The hunter hides behind a rock when a loud roar is heard echoing in the cave, both the hunter and the Pariapuria look around them as to where the sound came from. Then a flaming boulder is thrown at the Pariapuria the rock broke one of the Pariapuria's claws and then something charges right in the Pariapuria. The hunters get a better look of what it could be and it is the Thavarad. The two start fighting when Thavarad tosses another boulder at the Pariapuria that causes it to die. it starts eating the Pariapuria when suddenly weird dark grey and black orbs Appear on the back of the Thavarad after a while the Thavarad roars when the orbs disappear from the body which causes the hunter to fall from cover wich the Thavarad sees and begins to charge straight at the hunter. The hunter quickly recovers and then Thavrad roars Begin of the hunt. Abilities Thavarad is a large bypaldian capable of tossing large boulders at hunters with their powerful arms. They also possess a flame sac that can shoot a big flame beam and can use this to either scare off predators or attacks. Their legs are extremely powerful capable of leaping big distances. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: it has 2 rage modes first one: When Thavarad enters rage mode it's back beginning to glow a crimson red and the inside of its mouth begins to glow. Second Rage State: back spikes turn bigger brighter glow on back and all flame attacks now deal severe FireBlight Mounts Thavarad can only be mounted on the back and head it will try to shake you off by jumping around dashing around the area or by violently slamming its body on walls. In Game Description W.I.P Ecology Taxonomy Order: Flame Dash Giant Family: Thavarad Thavarad are only recently discovered Bypaldians and not much is known about them the only relative they have spotted is Zenith Thavarad(Developed Part: Head). Habitat Range Thavarad has been spotted in the Volcano(1st), Volcano(3rd), Desert, Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Swamp, Snowy Mountains, Gorge, Highlands, Tower 3, Nest hole and the Rotten Vale. Ecological Niche Thavarad are predators which occupy a high spot on the food chain where they mostly feed on smaller monsters such as Girros, Aptonoth, jagras and sometimes even larger monsters such as Great jagras, Rathian, Qurupeco, and Royal Ludroth. Thavarad has to fight a lot of larger monsters in order to gain food and territory these include: Gurenzeburu, Berukyurosu, Dyuragaua, Rathalos, Deviljho etc. it doesn't have a lot of monsters that prey on them but the ones that do are usually Elder Dragon Level, Powerfull Deviants, Elder Dragon, and their own relatives: Zenith Thavarad. Biological Adaptations Thavarad Are large Sized Bypaldians which have large black greyish scales on their body. They're capable of using fire attacks with their flame sac in their throat. With their big arms and large claws, they can pick up large boulders easily and toss them at the hunters and also can climb walls with these. When enraged their internal flame sac begins to heat up and can produce bigger flames. They possess small spikes that become bigger during their second rage state. Behavior Thavarad are extremely aggressive predators that attack anything in their territory. They kill smaller prey by brutally slamming the prey against a wall or on the ground and if not finished it will swipe its giant claws to finish it off. The only time they back away is when losing against a larger opponent. Interactions with Other Monsters Turf war(Phantoromos) The Phantoromos and Thavarad face each other as they both try to size each other up. When suddenly Thavarad rips a rock from the ground and throws it at the Phantoromos which the leviathan dodges quickly. Phantoromos then tries to slash Thavarad but Thavarad grabs the tail of the beast and swings it around and then throws him away causing 400-980 damage. Attacks G-Rank *bite: does a simple bite. *stomp: does a simple stomp with either its left or right foot. *claw swipe: does a claw swipe that knocks the hunters back. *head swing: lowers its body and then violently swings its head. *Fire Breath: stomps once and then fires its flame breath at any hunter and sometimes even changes direction. *rock toss: grabs a huge rock from the ground and tosses it at the hunter deals constant damage if hit by the front of the rock. *pin: Thavarad will lower its body and then slowly crawl up to a hunter then quickly makes a growling sound followed by a quick swipe with its claws and then pounces the hunter swiping its claw at the hunter dealing constant damage then grabs the hunter and throws the hunter against the ground. *Flame dash: it shoots fire in the air and jumps straight into the fire covering its entire body in flames and then dashes towards a hunter. *quick slam: slams both fists into the ground. *fake slam: it does the same animation for the quick slam but instead holds off and then quickly dashes towards a hunter *Sumo slam: Thavarad quickly rushes towards a hunter grabs him with both arms and then violently slams him/her into the ground. *Burning Fist: roars in the air followed by it jumping backward and then lights its own fist on fire and then jumps high into the air and slams its fist onto the ground. 1st rage *It can now roar. *roar: Holds breath in for a short time then quickly slams both claw on the ground and then roaring in the air. *triple claw slam: slams its claws on the ground 3 times *Fire chakram: its head begins to glow and then does a summersault while breathing fire creating a fire chakram that deals constant damage if hit. *Violent swing: swings one of its claws violently that creates a wind blast that needs wind res +2 to block *Fire Floor: breathes fire on the ground that covers a medium part of the area. *Bodyslam: slams both claws on the ground then charges up power then jumps really high in the air and then slams body onto the ground causing both tremors and wind blast. *Fire Shower: Holds breath in for a while and after 3 seconds the inside of Thavarad's mouth begins to glow then quickly points its head towards the sky as it fires about 5 fireballs in the air that target the hunters. *Rock combo: It begins to charge power as it begins to violently swing its arms. The first hunter that is hit by the swinging arms gets then tossed high into the air then Thavarad picks up a Huge rock then lights it on fire and tosses it at the hunter *Boulder shield: slams both claws in the ground then swings then both forward sending large pillars of rock out of the ground that he can either use as a shield or throw it at the hunters. 2nd rage *the roar now deals medium damage, some attacks have increased range and the tremors require super tremor resistance to block. *Spirals of death: Thavarad will store energy in its back which cause it to glow even brighter then it will breathe out fire that flies in a spiral towards hunters. *Rolling fire: holds head near its side and then spits a fireball quickly that rolls extremely fast towards the hunters. *Scatter Shots: Thavarad roars as it points its head up it begins to inhale air. After about 5 seconds it suddenly lashes towards a hunter and spits out the fire that scatters on the ground. If this move is interrupted it won't fall over instead it will roar to the hunter that caused the interruption and then throw him/her to the ground. *Stunned hit: it spins around and if hit it will spit a fireball in the air that homes in on the stunned hunter. *Rock shatter: grabs a massive rock out of the ground and throws it in the air and then it spits one large fireball that shatters the rock into smaller pieces that roll around the area. *Flaming fists: it will light both of its fists up into flames and can do the following attacks: **Ground smash: slams both fists on the ground that cause the ground to glow and if hunters step on the glowing spots they will get severe fireblight. **Fire waves: swings both arms forward sending fire waves around the area. **Flame smash: slams both clams causing a small explosion. *Wrath of the hellfire demon: The ultimate attack of Thavarad only done when at 10% health. It begins to go to the center of the area and then it will stand on all four as it begins to charge up power this can take up to 12 seconds. As it gets closer to finishing charging up power a large portion of the area begins to glow because of the heat it is generating. if the hunters step in the glowing spots they will slowly burn. After a while, it will swing its head upwards and fire a huge fireball as it slowly comes down the whole area it is in begins to glow it then crashes down causing a huge explosion and causing fire tornadoes that will most likely wipe out any hunters in the area. The only thing that is left of the attack is a giant burnt spot that will stay there for the entire hunt. Thavarad will be vulnerable to attacks for 8 seconds. If the move is interrupted it will instead fire the ball in the air with less power and less hit range.